Your Fears Seem To Be Keeping You Blinded
by RahRazorblade
Summary: After dating for nearly a year, Bakugou presents as an Omega. He's worried he will get replaced.


'How could this be?' Bakugou frowned, hunched in his seat. He wanted to look small.

He couldn't hear anything going on around him, but that didn't matter, the internal war he was having with himself was loud enough.

'I'm no use like this. Not to anyone.' He stared at his desk. His eyes watery and glazed over.

"He's not responding, what do we do." Uraraka panicked, her hand hovering over the blond's ruffled hair, wondering if she should stroke it for comfort or not.

Midoriya looked to his Alpha Mate.  
"What are we going to do?" He whispered to the hot-cold Alpha.

Todoroki shrugged.

This wasn't something they had thought about. They thought they were an Alpha trio.

They all had a surprise when Bakugou went into heat.

They knew it wasn't a 'rut'. Katsuki's desperate need to be filled and breed was a pretty darn good Omega trait.

Todoroki sighed. Gently gripping Katsuki's face, rubbing his thumb up and down his cheek.

Katsuki softly whimpered.

"Come, my precious Omega." Todoroki said softly but sternly.

The Omega looked up to meet his eyes, his red eyes were teary.

"'M sorry." He mumbled.

Midoriya walked up to them.  
"There's no need to be-"

Kacchan snapped.  
"Yes there is! I-I was supposed to be an Alpha! But, I'm... I can't..." his chest started to grip tightly and he strangled out a sob.

The class looked on with shocked expressions. No one has ever seen him in this state, not even his Mates.

Kirishima stepped forward, looking to Midoriya for permission to approach the Omega.

Deku nodded and stepped back, taking the hot-cold male with him.

The red head knelt down. He gulped.

"Hey buddy." He paused, but continued when he didn't get blown away.

"I know you're disappointed. You've got the attitude, body and confidence of an Alpha."

Katsuki gripped his fists, not out of anger, but disappointment.

"You're going to be a great Hero, Bakugou. Yeah, you're an omega, but that's not a bad thing. You're still going to make it, and you're going to be amazing." He sighed, rubbing his face over the Omega's.

Bakugou closed his eyes, leaning into the touch, his head tilting slightly.

Everyone let out the breath they didn't realise they were holding.

Bakugou whispered a quiet 'thank you.' His face flaming red.

Kirishima stood up, giving Midoriya and Todoroki a bright smile, rubbing the back of his head.

Izuku gave back a thankful smile, walking over to his Omega.

He pushed his chest to Katsuki's back, wrapping the Omega tightly in his arms.

"I'm proud of you kacchan." He mumbled in the blonde ruffled hair.

Todoroki gripped the Omega's hand, kissing his knuckles.

Bakugou groaned. Now that Kirishima had calmed his nerves, he started to feel embarrassed, feeling the worried glances sent his way by everyone.

He looked up to Todoroki.  
"Can-can we get out of here." He groaned.

Todoroki nodded. Helping the Omega stand.

They walked to a private part of the school.

Katsuki sighed, his whole body sagged, nearly collapsing to the ground.

Todoroki gripped him by the waist.

"You're alright now." Midoriya said, kissing the blond's head.

The Omega growled.  
"I hate feeling like this, I feel so..." he sighed. Snuggling tighter into the hot-cold's chest.

He frowned.  
They thought they were Alphas. They had been together for 9 months as Alphas. Or so they thought.

Where will that leave them now? Did they even want an Omega?

What if they didn't want one, and they only wanted to be mated to other Alphas?

Where would that leave Katsuki?  
No one would want him. He was a jerk.

He was a hot headed Omega who couldn't keep his mouth in check.

"KACCHAN!" Came Deku's desperate Alpha voice.

Bakugou flinched. He didn't even realise he was being spoken to.

His breath hitched, His heart beating quickly.

Midoriya sighed.  
"You're worrying us. Tell us what you're thinking about."

The Omega frowned, bowing his head.  
"I'm not needed here now. We- were meant to be an Alpha couple... where does that leave us?"

Midoriya frowned.  
"What do you mean 'where'? You're staying with us. We love you. I fell in love with you before we even presented. Nothings going to change that, ever. But now we actually have someone to take care of and spoil!" He chirped.

Katsuki was relieved. His body relaxed into Todoroki's chest.

The omega's eyes suddenly snapped open.  
"Who do you think you're going to take care of?!" He yelled, remembering the words the Alpha had said.

Todoroki smiled fondly at his mates...

As Midoriya kissed the Omega's cheek, laughing when the Omega shouted and furiously tried wiping the kiss away.


End file.
